


Safe in Her Hands

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has him, always</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in Her Hands

It had been a running joke, even back when it was just the five of them. The boys 'hated' to be carried by the girl of the team.

As the team grew, and flight remained more a 'girl' thing, the ribbing and teasing just built. Roy was the worst one for complaining about being carried around by a girl, and Donna would come right back with threats of dropping him or talking Charlie into carrying him next time.

It took Kory offering to carry him, mistakenly believing a change of partner was what he wanted, to highlight to the younger ones that their oft-times ally had absolutely no intent of being carried by anyone other than Donna Troy. It went a little deeper than just the on/off nature of their flirtatious relationship.

With her, Roy could fly and be sure he was absolutely safe. She was a Titan, one of his team, and they never let him down.


End file.
